Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche
Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche is one of the (possibly the 2nd most famous along with the Fegelein Execution Scene) most famous scenes used in parodies of Downfall, after the Original Bunker Scene. The scene is better known by the parody series derived from them, namely the Hitler Reviews, Hitler is informed and Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler. It also forms the basis of Hitler Interviews series. __TOC__ In Downfall The scene is made of two parts: Scene with Grawitz Ernst-Robert Grawitz is sitting in Hitler's office, nervous and sweating. Hitler enters the room, and Grawitz salutes him. Grawitz asks if he can leave Berlin, since the SS is already leaving, and he's concerned that the Russians would harm his family. Grawitz mentions that he is under the orders of Heinrich Himmler and Hitler says that he is a traitor and will pay for it. He denies Grawitz's request to leave saying he has done nothing wrong and that people will thank him for his medical research. Otto Günsche enters and Hitler tells Grawitz that they will discuss this later and Grawitz stomps in salute and leaves with a sour face. Scene with Günsche Günsche tells Hitler that Hermann Fegelein cannot be found and that he is not in the bunker. Hitler gets mad and says that he needs to see Fegelein right away. He says that if Fegelein left then it was an act of desertion. It ends with Hitler telling Günsche to bring him Fegelein, and yells Fegelein three times while slamming his desk with his fist. In the Parodies Although the first part is uncommonly used in parodies, the second part is one of the most famous scenes in Downfall that is used to make parodies, after the Original Bunker Scene. This is supported by the vast number of parody derivatives made from this scene. They can be classified into three major formats, with many sub-formats: *Hitler Reviews *Hitler is informed **Hitler Tracks Down Fegelein In... **Hitler's European Rants **Hitler Parody Throwbacks **Hitler Future Event **"Hitler Parody: Adjusted" series by vzorkic *Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler *Hitler Interviews Each of the above series alters the original scene in several ways. The "Hitler is informed..." omits the part with Grawitz altogether. The "Hitler Reviews" is technically the same as the "Hitler is informed", but starts with Günsche's second line. The "Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler" inserts Hitler's dialogue to Grawitz in between Günsche's two lines, replacing Grawitz's shot with Günsche's. In all these cases, the last part where Fegelein's name is ranted is included. Notably, Hitler Rants Parodies introduced this scene to prominence with the "Hitler Reviews". These parodies, together with the fact that Fegelein's name is mentioned multiple times, most probably inspired Untergangers such as HRP and KakashiBallZ to associate Fegelein as the major antic doer. These developments led to the "Hitler is informed", which has a higher degree of association with the Parody Universe than the other two. This means that in "Hitler is informed" Fegelein is most likely to be involved than the other two series, which can be more general. There are, however, a few parodies that use this scene unedited. In some circumstances, this is used for remix videos, where Hitler yells Fegelein in time to the music. Transcript Trivia *This scene is also commonly used for storyline parodies. *This is the second most common scene used for parodies, the first one being the Original Bunker Scene. *The part where Hitler yells for Fegelein has become one of the most famous catchphrase in the parodies. *This scene features Hitler getting furious over Fegelein, much like the Hitler Eating Scene earlier on where he rants over Himmler. Due to this, and Fegelein being Himmler's subordinate, the two become the earliest characters associated with antics. **Bormann informs Hitler scene has Hitler ranting over Hermann Göring but the latter's role is horribly reduced in the film, so he mainly avoided the antics connotation. *Some parodies end with Hitler shouting 'dammit' when he yells Fegelein; this is a common grammatical error. On other occasions, "Fegelein" is translated as something related to what Günsche has just informed Hitler about, sometimes leading fans to humorously remark on a connection between Fegelein and the subject. *This scene is probably the most commonly edited to fit together with other scenes from Downfall. There are two edited clips which join the Hitler Reviews Scene with the conversation immediately before (when he speaks to Grawitz) that are frequently used in parodies- one is the scene commonly used for Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler, while the other is edited so that Grawitz is informing Hitler instead of Günsche. It is also frequently joined with a later scene in which Günsche reports Hitler's death (usually used when it is necessary to show Günsche entering or leaving Hitler's office). Quotes *Günsche: "Er ist nicht in der Bunkerlange." (He is not in the bunker) *﻿Hitler: "Ich will Fegelein sehen!" (I want to see Fegelein!) *Hitler: "Sofort!" (Immediately/At once/Right now) (Used mostly as F**k) *Hitler: "Fahnenflucht, Verrat!" (Desertion, Treason) *Hitler: "Bringen Sie mir Fegelein. Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!" (Bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!) Gallery Hirler Points Grawitz - Incompetent, outright dumbass-like.png|Hitler pointing at Mr. "Dumbass-san"/ This is also seen in "Hitler Interviews" by HRP. Grawitz.png|Grawitz looks worried, probably because he knows he's guilty of eating Hitler's cake. Gunsche.png|We couldn't find Fegelein. Otto Günsche HD.jpg|Günsche just stands there and stares at Hitler. As usual. Gunsche portrait.jpg|Günsche informing. As usual. HitlerInformedByGunsche.jpg|Dolfy preparing to hit the table... yeah, that's what he's doing. DolfyGunscheInformed.jpg|Banging the table. DolfyInformd.jpg|FEGELEIN! Fegelein!.gif External links ;Downloads See also *Hitler Reviews *Hitler is informed *Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes Category:Scenes with transcript